1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor panels used in solid-state imaging apparatuses are becoming large in recent years. Along with the upsizing of sensor panels, a technique of tiling a plurality of imaging blocks to implement a large-sized sensor panel has come into general use. Several problems are known to arise when bonding the plurality of imaging blocks. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-90462, line defects are problematic, which are caused by tiling imaging blocks with scanning circuits and the like arranged at the periphery of the pixel array. In this reference, the scanning circuits and the like are arranged in unit cells to solve the problem, as shown in FIG. 7 of this reference. When the scanning circuits and the like are arranged in the unit cells, the area of each unit cell including the scanning circuits and the like is smaller than that of a unit cell including no scanning circuits and the like on the planar view of the photoelectric conversion elements. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-44522, adjacent pixels on both sides of the gap between imaging blocks is wider than the gap between adjacent pixels in an imaging block, and resultant image distortion poses a problem. In this reference, to solve the problem, the area of pixels closest to the edge of an imaging block is made smaller than that of the remaining pixels on the planar view of the photoelectric conversion elements, as shown in FIG. 7. This unifies the distances between the centers of gravity of photoelectric conversion elements across the plurality of imaging blocks.